Two Forty Seven
by Misbetown
Summary: NeuroxYako. Neuro stops by for a late night visit at the Katsuragi residence.


Creak. Yako's eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps, and cautiously, she turned on her side; vision meeting the alarm clock that stood on a table against her bed. 2:47 am. Damn, that meant she'd only been asleep for maybe four hours. Her stare left the clock as she heard the sound again, her eyes scanning her entire room. Whatever it was, it was close. Setting her eyes on the outline of a person, her face paled, "Ne...Neuro?" Even in the dark, she could still see the white of his teeth as a grin hit his face. "So you're awake? How fortunate." He took a step towards her, climbing into the bed with her.

She was confused at first as he did this, but almost immediately he made his intentions clear as his lips pressed against hers. A blush hit her face at this, and without hesitation she gave him a shove. "Don't. I told you, I'm not doing this anymore." He'd snuck into her room before--her waking up to him "exploring her body", as he called it, which ultimately led to the two having sex. Obviously, one time hadn't been enough for him, as he did it again less than a week later. In fact, this had been going on for almost three months. She told him that the previous time would be the last, but, once again, it obviously wasn't enough for him.

She rolled over, hiding her face as he looked down at her in agitation. "Just go home Neuro." Annoyed, he grabbed her chin, turning her towards him, "Slave, this'll end when I say it can. Until then, you are to do this without protest." Saying that, he kissed her again; this time running his tongue across her lips. She refused to open her mouth, instead shoving him once more. "I said no, Neuro." In response, he gripped the blanket, pulling it down. Before she could even say anything, he took hold of the bottom of her shirt, pushing it up to reveal her breasts. "Ne-Neuro, stop!"

She shoved at his hand as her face turned red, trying desperately to cover herself. Her protests were completely ignored as he leaned down, making her eyes shut as he pushed a nipple into his mouth and began sucking. He always worked fast in these moments--already his other hand was trailing down her stomach, heading straight for her underwear. The grip on her shirt stayed firm as he pressed down on her chest with it, holding her squirming body in place as he gently bit down on the small nub. "I, I said stop Neuro!" To her surprise, his lips pulled away from her, his gaze shooting up to meet hers as he flashed a grin.

"You mean you don't like this?" She felt her face warm as a hand yanked on the side of her pajama pants, pulling it down just enough to reveal her underwear. With that, a kiss met her chest, trailing downwards. She tensed up as his lips moved lower and lower, and once more, she shoved at the hand that held her down. "That's enough, Neuro!" With another shove he let her push his hand away, instead moving his grip to the blanket, pulling it down even further. He gripped the sides of her pants again as his kisses met right below her naval; pulling the elastic all the way to her mid-thigh this time.

At a loss of what to do, she did the best thing she could think of; kick him as hard as she could. Apparently, that had been a good idea, as he actually pulled away from her this time. "Cut it out!" His eyes met hers, and one sadistic grin later, both her ankles were grabbed with one of his hands, holding them up in the air as his other hand continued to pull the clothing off. Throwing the material to the floor, he looked down at her, his face lighting up with satisfaction at her vulnerable state. "How unfortunate, it appears that you've been dominated completely." She shot him a glare, her hands turning to fists as she gripped the sheets in anger.

"You're a demon, you know that?!" His grin widened at this--showing his fangs for the world to see. "Why yes, and like all demons," His hand slid down her thigh, "I always get what I want." Her grip on the bed tightened as he took hold of her underwear, giving it a tug and pulling the cloth up to her knees. Before a minute passed, that same material was tossed to the floor as he spread her legs apart, gripping each thigh as he leaned down; the hairs on his head brushing past her skin. She couldn't help but tilt her head back as his tongue hit her; that feeling of pure pleasure making her burn all over.

His tongue moved all over, touching her in just the right places in just the right way that she kept letting out moan after moan. Protesting was no longer a word in her dictionary, and slowly her body began to tremble, and her breath turned to pants. "Neuro... please, I want..." The need to feel him inside her was growing more and more, and her voice couldn't help but quiver as she tried to tell him. Being as sadistic as always, he grinned in response, "Spit it out, Slave. What do you want?" She swallowed a lump in her throat as she hesitated, "I want you... insi... inside me." Her face felt like it was on fire as she finished, the embarrassment of the situation taking a heavy toll.

"Very well..." He pulled away, flashing her a grin, "Since you asked so very nicely." He slipped his jacket off, letting it land on the floor as his hands met his belt. She shut her eyes as she waited, digging her nails into the mattress as she tried to control her trembling. She took in a deep breath as he leaned over, his hips replacing the space between her legs as he pushed himself into her. "Ne-Neuro..." She gripped his shoulders as he began to thrust in and out of her, keeping up a pace. His lips met hers; Yako immediately opening her mouth and letting his tongue move against her own.

Neuro's hand dug into the sheets as he continued to rock his hips; trying his best to keep in control. She clawed at his back as he increased the speed of his movements, her lips pulling away from him as she dug her face into the point where his neck and shoulder met. Thrusting in again, he hit her at just the right angle--as it forced out a yelp and caused white to flash across her eyes. His own breath lead to pants as her nails dug into him again, resulting in him slamming into her in the exact same position. The feeling of it had been enough to send her over the edge, leaving her to let out another cry as she reached her limit.

One more thrust and the feeling of him filled her; the demon hitting his peak in panting exhaustion. Pulling out of her, he rolled over, his back hitting the bed as he lay next to her. He slung an arm over his eyes, while she slowly sat up, letting out a pant before pulling on the blanket to cover herself. She turned to look at him, watching as he moved his arm just enough so that his vision hit her. He grinned as he looked at her, "I love you, Yako." Even speaking through a sarcastic voice, her face went red and she turned away, "I... I love you, too."

~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: First time writing actual sex and not just foreplay--hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
